De celos y ardides
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Judala Week - Día 1. "Desde el inicio, siempre estuvo consciente: nunca podría competir contra ello".


**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, sino Aladdin besaría a Judal hasta el olvido en vez de pelear contra él.

**N.A:** este fic participa en el evento _Judala Week_ que se lleva a cabo esta semana en tumblr.

**Día 1** \- Rivalidades.

* * *

**De celos y ardides**

**~O~**

Es de conocimiento general que el único propósito de Judal al ir a Sindria era para incordiar al buen y ocupado de Sinbad.

Al menos eso era lo común hasta la llegada de cierto Magi que capturó la completa atención del Oráculo de Kou.

Cómo resultado obvio de la ecuación, Judal ignoraba al rey Sinbad, más concentrado ahora en contemplar al chiquillo de nombre Aladdin.

Sinbad aún no quiere admitir que está un poquito celoso de él.

Ya había pasado unos días donde las sospechas eran obvias, el recelo constantemente en aumento. Pero no pudo descubrir la verdad hasta el día de ayer, al mediodía, para ser más precisos, cuando los orbes dorados del rey contemplaron cómo el Magi oscuro traspasó las murallas mágicas, que resguardan a Sindria del enemigo, como si nada. Judal es digno de ser alabado por su fuerza, pero su personalidad infantil dejaba mucho que desear.

Sinbad le tiene poca paciencia, aunque no lo demuestre.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que le gustaba su desquiciante atención… hasta ayer.

Por supuesto que el rey Sinbad es un hombre de atenciones y rendibúes, pero no sabía que le dolería tanto ver cómo Judal pasó de sí, yendo directo a enfocar su entera atención en el pequeño Magi que leía absorto en los jardines reales.

Con los labios convertidos en un rictus de sorpresa y el ceño fruncido en molestia, decidió que podía dejar los asuntos del exterior un momento para vigilar (no espiar) el bienestar del pequeño Aladdin.

Si Ja'far lo cazaba, bien podría decir que estaba vigilando a Judal.

Ja'far le creería, siempre lo hace.

Así que con esa resolución en mente, siguió con pasos sigilosos al Magi oscuro. Éste caminaba por los pasillos como si toda Sindria fuese de su entera propiedad. El sólo pensamiento irritó a Sinbad.

Negando con la cabeza un poco, continuó la estrecha vigilancia (no acoso), hasta que Judal salió a los jardines donde un Aladdin yacía absorto en la lectura de los manuscritos de Yamuraiha. Un manto blanco, más una canasta, con lo que Sinbad presume que serían aperitivos y diversos libros que seguramente contienen diversas teorías mágicas que el chiquillo aprendería con prontitud.

Aladdin es diligente y Sinbad no puede evitar aplaudirle por ello.

—Oe, Chibi —la voz de Judal se escuchó tras el pequeño magi, y Sinbad salió rápidamente de sus cavilaciones para prestar atención desde su posición, escondido tras unos pilares donde observa todo con ojo de halcón.

Observó a Aladdin fruncir un poco el ceño en dirección a Judal, pero no había hostilidad en su mirada ni la tensión en el ambiente que se percibe cuando alguien más está presente, cuando se supone que deben actuar como enemigos y no como unas personas que llevan tiempo viéndose.

Sinbad no se percató que también tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Aladdin no respondió, Sinbad observó que en las orbes rojas de Judal yacía impregnada la irritación. Sinbad aguardó expectante, en su interior deseando que sucediera algo, que Judal diera el primer paso a una gran contienda entre Magis para que así Sinbad pudiera salir, detener todo aquello que sucedía frente a sus dorados ojos y que no tiene sentido alguno para su lógica.

En su interior también se regodearía, claro.

Pero no, lo único que hizo Judal fue acostarse perezosamente sobre el manto blanco en el cual Aladdin también estaba sentado, muy cerca del chiquillo. Las piernas cruzadas, su torso ladeado y el brazo flexionado mientras su mentón se apoyaba sobre su lánguida mano.

Todo un cuadro de relajación en donde Judal no dijo la usual verborrea de la que se estaba acostumbrado.

Parpadeó, un poco sorprendido y molesto por partes iguales. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cómo Aladdin lo había logrado?

Ese no era Judal, pero la verdad es que sí se le parecía mucho. _Gran trabajo. _Sin embargo, Sinbad estaba consciente que el Magi oscuro sí era ese, el que estaba junto a Aladdin, acostado de lado mientras sus orbes carmesí leían el manuscrito que éste también atendía con diligencia.

De alguna forma, aquello se sentía extraño.

Que Aladdin y Judal convivieran en tranquilidad era chocante. A Sinbad le provocaba comportarse como todo un niño e ir con Ja'far y quejarse lo que su comprensión no analizaba, mas no podía.

Por Alah que era el rey de Sindria, si le daban ganas de patalear y hacerle competencia a la niñería de Judal podría hacerlo si se le daba su gana.

— ¡No, Judal! —Aladdin exclamó, Sinbad rápidamente salió de sus oscuras elucubraciones, alarmado y preparado para salir y defender al pequeño Magi.

Mas se detuvo, congelado en su sitio, en aquel grueso pilar que cubría su cuerpo, mientras contemplaba la escena: Judal le había quitado los manuscritos y lo alzaba en al aire al mismo tiempo que Aladdin se alzaba inútilmente de puntillas, intentando cogerlo.

Sinbad abrió la boca, intentado emitir sonido alguno que demostrara cuán sorprendido estaba, pero nada salió, tan sólo permaneciendo escondido tras el pilar, observando la escena con impotencia, amargamente pensando que Judal tendría tiempo en convivencia con Aladdin.

* * *

Las horas compartidas fueron transformándose en días y así, con prontitud, las largas jornadas anunciaron el mes que Sinbad observaba, siempre escondido en su pilar, las dos figuras de Judal y Aladdin conviviendo en completa tranquilidad.

Era una pequeña rutina que había estado estudiando con detenimiento. Aladdin siempre que podía, iba a los jardines o a algún sitio sin Alibaba o Morgiana para estudiar las diversas directrices que Yamuraiha le indicaba. No transcurría muchos minutos cuando cierto individuo hacía su aparición, el Magi oscuro iba al encuentro, no importando donde Aladdin se hallara estudiando, siempre le encontraba o estaba allí, aguardando a su llegada.

Sinbad pensó en idear alguna treta que empañara aquella extraña convivencia. Cada vez que podía hablar con el pequeño Aladdin, yacía allí, en sus ojos, un peculiar brillo de reconocimiento, que sólo salía a relucir cuando se hablaba del Imperio Kou o de cierto Oráculo. Cuando el rey lo observaba, las ansias por rebajarse y ser emulo de la personalidad infantil de Judal, era casi desquiciante.

Estaba celoso sí, pero algo le impedía ir, hablar con Aladdin y mostrarle la realidad que a sus pies se le postraba pero que no veía con nada.

Y sin embargo, Aladdín era consciente, mas Sinbad no lo sabía.

Sinbad jamás podría empañar la extraña felicidad que sentía Aladdin cuando yacía con Judal, aunque quisiera.

Y eso era lo que más conmocionaba a Sinbad. El cómo ambos convivían sin caer en el inevitable pensamiento de que algún día tendrían que enfrentarse. ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía. Era como si estuviesen conociéndose de toda la vida e inclusive más, pues sabía que Judal era una persona que abusaba de la confianza (Sinbad sufrió bajo su mano en algunos encuentros), pero no era nada como lo que vivió.

Judal, sí, abusaba de la confianza e incordiaba al pequeño Magi, pero había algo así… intrínseco. Tan profundo y personal que sorprendía e inquietaba.

La forma en la que se trataban era cómo un hermano mayor a uno menor, pero esta vez Aladdin era la figura de autoridad, o al menos esa era la sensación que le transmitía. Sin embargo, lo oscuro del contenido no era eso, el quid del asunto era las miradas que Judal le dedicaba al pequeño Magi.

Eran tenues movimientos, casi naturales e instintivos. Había una posesividad que teñía los ojos carmesí de Judal, casi desquiciante, casi absorbente. Lo preocupante era que Aladdin no se daba cuenta de aquellas miradas, de cómo Judal le contemplaba cuando este estudiaba o las ligeras caricias que le otorgaba al pasar sus dedos, enroscándose en los mechones índigos del niño y que éste veía como que el Magi de más edad simplemente quería distraerle de sus obligaciones.

Sinbad permaneció aquel día contemplándoles hasta que la noche se hubo presentado y la luna no hizo más que acrecentar la verdad dolorosa que a su frente se dibujaba.

Esa noche, Judal estuvo acariciando los suaves mechones de Aladdin mientras este dormía en su regazo, el manuscrito olvidado, pequeñas gotas de tinta manchando sus pálidas mejillas que, reflejadas a la luz etérea de la imponente luna, creaba un imperfecto cuadro desbordado en perennes sentimientos aún no enfrentados.

Allí, Sinbad estuvo consciente de la verdad, e incluso cuando los dos no se dieran cuenta de lo que les acontecía, los celos y la rivalidad que en un momento sintió, parecieron perderse en la bruma de los nuevos sentimientos que flotaban en el aire y se perdían, entretejiéndose en las flores que la brisa marina transportaba aquella noche.

Sí, aún estaba celoso de eso; sí, aún le dolía, mas no podía hacer frente a lo que contemplaba.

Lo peor de todo, no sabía el motivo de aquel incómodo padecer. Lo único que quedaba era un sentimiento de pérdida del que no tenía conocimiento, hasta ahora.

Quizás… quizás Sinbad tan sólo quería un poco de aquello que contemplaba, tan personal e intrínseco que nadie podría ser capaz de comprenderlo.

Desde el inicio, Sinbad siempre estuvo consciente: nunca podría competir contra ello.


End file.
